Your What?
by HOAluver13
Summary: When Nina arrived at Anubis, they all thought she was a normal teenage girl who lived a normal teenage life. But boy were they wrong. As of January of 2009, Nina's life had changed drastically. But when the result of the change stays at the house, pain, anger, and regret arises. Especially to one person in particular. Can they handle it? Or will they run when they get the chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know I shouldn't be posting another story, with all the others I have to finish, but I wanted to publish it before season 3 came out. I had this written in like March, but I didn't find it until recently.**

**Trudy is the house mother in this. No Mick. A little OOC. Right after season 2. But before season 3.**

* * *

The clock ticked faintly in the piercing silence room. A number two mechanical pencil squeaked loudly as it quickly scribbled on lined paper.

Amber Millington tapped the eraser end of her pencil, anxiously, as she stared down at the test in front of her, not sure what to do. Joy occasionally glanced at the blonde next to her in annoyance before turning back to her test and writing something down.

Patricia wrote lazily wrote on her paper, her head propped up against her palm.. Her boyfriend, the bad boy by the name of Eddie Miller, sat alongside her, his head resting on his desk, his folded arms as a pillow, napping quietly on his unopened test booklet.

Jerome's ocean blues scanned his paper, his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. His mate, Alfie, sat beside him, writing so ferociously his pencil may as well have caught on fire.

Mara and Fabian smoothly, but quickly wrote in their booklets. Their faces relaxed, eyes focused on the test ahead of them. Next to her boyfriend, Nina bit the nails of her right hand as she wrote with her left in uncertainty and confusion.

"Time," Miss Valentine called from her desk. Each of the students dropped their pencils, letting out an exaggerated breath. Well, all apart from Fabian and Mara.

"Pass your test booklets up," the young teacher instructed. She walked up to the first row, hand out, waiting for the thick packets to be placed in her hand.

Closing her test booklet, Patricia slapped her sleeping boyfriend on the arm, causing him to jump up in alert.

Nina reluctantly passed up her test, along with others, and sighed. _'I failed it, I know it,' _she thought.

"Alright," Miss Valentine said, booklets in hand. "You have the rest of the period to talk. Keep your voices down as their are other classes testing and no horseplay" Miss Valentine eyed Jerome and Alfie.

Nina and Fabian turned around in their seats and faced Amber and Joy as the classroom erupted in chatter.

"How do you think you did?" Nina questioned her two friends. By the looks on their faces it was pretty obvious they did a good job.

"I think I did well on the first section," Joy admitted. "But on the essays, I'm pretty sure I failed."

"I think I did a pretty good job on the essay," Amber commented. Fabian raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"What was your prompt?" he asked, curious to how Amber Millington would have passed. He wasn't judging her, but he knew English was Amber's hardest core subject.

"Uhh... explain how you would sell a new product to a consumer," Amber answered. Fabian nodded knowing Amber would breeze through that as she talks about new beauty products to her classmates all the time.

"I think I bombed it," Nina admitted.

"You've been studying for this midterm for weeks," Joy said. "There's no possible way you could've failed it."

"Yes, there could have," Nina replied. She exhaled a large breath, throwing her head back. "Why do essay have to count for a large portion of your grade?" she asked to no one in particular.

A soft knock came from the door. A young girl, around the age of fourteen, entered the classroom holding a bright blue note in hand. She walked up to Miss Valentine's desk and handed the paper to Miss Valentine, whom was grading exams. The girl exited the classroom as Miss Valentine skimmed over the note.

"Nina," she said. "Mr. Sweet would like to see you."

"Oooooo," the class sang. Nina stood up, collecting her items. She walked up to front desk, taking the note Miss Valentine held out to her. Walking to the door, she noticed her friends giving her a questioning look. The dirty blonde shrugged in response as she exited the loud classroom.

* * *

Nina knocked on Mr. Sweet's office door. She waited patiently for a few moments before hearing a faint, "Come in."

Twisting the door knob, Nina swung the door open, revealing a professional looking Mr. Sweet and, surprisingly, her guardian and grandmother, Evelyn Martin.

"Nina, take a seat," Mr. Sweet told the confused Nina, whom still lingered in the doorway. Nina obliged shutting the door behind her. She cautiously and curiously made her way over to the cushioned seat next to her gran, directly in front of Mr. Sweet's desk.

"Nina-"

"Am I in trouble?" Nina interrupted the headmaster. The upbeat headmaster let out a soft chuckle.

"Of course not," he said. Nina's tense shoulder's fell in relief.

"But, there is something we need to talk to you about," Eddie's father stated. He nodded towards Evelyn, signaling her to begin.

"Sweetie," she began. Nina looked towards her elder. "Ginger and I are going to be traveling for a while in celebration for our retirement."

"How long?" Nina pondered, wondering how this was relevant to her.

"About three weeks or so," Evelyn answered. "Now, I could only afford transportation, food, and hotels for myself, so I've decided to give you a little surprise."

"What?" Nina asked, curiously. Mr. Sweet picked up his telephone.

"Bring her in," he said into the phone. A few seconds later, the office door opened. A middle aged woman with soft ginger curls entered the room, leading a small girl. The girl, a toddler, had thin, straight, shoulder length, blonde hair, and shining hazel eyes. Her small thumb placed protectively in her mouth as she toyed with the hem of her bright blue dress.

"Izzy," Nina breathed. She rushed out of her seat and crouched down in front of the young toddler, engulfing her into a tight, but careful hug. Nina's body shook slightly as a stream of tears ran down her face. The toddler, Izzy, wrapped her small arms the best she could around Nina, a bright smile on her face.

Nina lifted Izzy into her arms as she stood up and placed her on her hip.

"Gran," Nina stated, focusing her attention on Evelyn. "What are you-"

"I figured since I'll be gone and you haven't seen Isabelle in a while, this would be a great opportunity for you two to spend time together," Evelyn explained. The corners of Nina's mouth turned upward as her eyes sparkled in tears.

"Thank you, Gran," Nina smiled and tenderly kissed Isabelle's soft mane. Suddenly, an important thought ran through Nina's mind.

"Wait, but what about Victor?" Nina asked, remembering her strict caretaker.

"Already taken care of," Mr. Sweet answered. "Now, go. Spend time with that adorable little girl before I steal her away from you." Nina eyed her headmaster, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and shocked.

"Y-You're letting me skip the rest of the school day?" Nina questioned in disbelief.

"Yes!" Mr. Sweet exclaimed. "Now go before I change my mind." Not hesitating Nina planted a kiss on her grandmother's cheek and walked out of the room.

Shutting the door behind her, Nina stood in the quiet, empty hallway, looking at the beauty that she held in her arms. Nina's blue gray eyes briefly met with Isabelle's hazel ones before the young girl closed her eyes.

Nina grinned as she felt Isabelle rest her on the crook of her neck. Nina gently placed her head on top of the little one's, enjoying the moment she had been wishing for since she arrived back at Anubis House.

Nina heard a soft voice mumble in her ear. "Mommy, I miss you." Tears started pricking at Nina's eyes as a small smile spread across her lips.

"Mommy missed you, too." she whispered. "Mommy missed you, too."

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dinner's great, Trudes," Alfie complimented as her stuffed a large amount of ziti pasta in his mouth, sauce dripping from the corners of his mouth. The majority of the house was gathered around the dining table, enjoying the delicious, Italian meal their housemother had made for them.

"Thank you," Trudy said, placing a bowl of fresh-baked bread sticks on the table. "But I'm still not going to clean your room for you." Hearing the expected news, Alfie sulked in his sat, pouting the best he could with a mouthful of pasta.

The front silently swung open and an exhausted Nina stepped into house, careful not to drop the sleeping girl or the shopping bags in her arms. Nina gently set the bags on the floor before shutting the front door completely.

Looking around the foyer, Nina notice the lights in the hallway were a lot dimmer than usual. She could hear her housemates conversing in the dining room and thought about whether or not to introduce Isabelle to everyone tonight or in the morning. 'Well, everyone's already here,' Nina silently thought.

She glanced at the half asleep little girl in her arms and slightly grinned to herself. She walked down the hallway and entered the loud dining room.

"Hey, guys!" Nina greeted her housemates, a broad smile plastered on her face. The conversations around the table died down and Trudy froze from her place in the kitchen. Everyone stared at the beaming dirty blonde, curiously.

"I want to introduce you guys to someone," Nina continued, gazing at her daughter, whom was clutching tightly to the chest of her shirt.

"Izzy," Nina cooed at her shy daughter, "Meet my friends. Guys," she looked over her housemates. "Meet Isabelle... my daughter." Hearing Nina's last statement, Fabian immediately choked on his orange juice as Amber, Patricia, and Eddie's eyes widened to the size of saucers. Jerome silently raised his eyebrows as Joy's jaw dropped and Mara sat frozen in her seat.

Nina nervously glanced around the table, waiting for someone to speak up, but the only sound heard was the ticking of the grandfather clock in the hallway. After a few moments of anticipating silence, Amber spoke up.

"This... is your daughter?" she said slowly, processing what her friend had just told her. Nina nodded.

"Yeah," she answered quietly. The room fell silent once again before Joy said with a small smile, "Well, she's adorable."

"Yeah, she's really cute," Patricia added.

"Does she happen to be an alien?" Alfie pondered, fully recovered from shock.

"Alfie!" Patricia hissed as others around them gave him looks. Nina looked over to her boyfriend, who sat, silently, playing with his food.

"Fabian?" Nina whispered, anxious. She noticed the brunette's hesitation before his eyes glanced up at her. Fabian threw his napkin down on the table and quietly left the room. Tears threaten to fall down Nina's cheeks as she heard a door slam from the boys' corridor.

* * *

"So Nina has a daughter. That's... unexpected," Patricia said as she leaned against her headboard. Joy laid in the neighboring bed, her stuffed bunny resting in the crook of her elbow.

"I know!" Joy spoke up, agreeing. "I would have never guessed that from her. The girl's got baggage."

"Hey, don't say that," Mara scolded her friend, her dark brown eyes giving the brunette a stern look. She set her book on top of her criss-crossed legs where she sat in the middle of her bed.

"What? It's true!" Joy argued towards Mara. "What guy wants to be in a relationship with a girl when they have such a huge responsibility. As much as I love Nina," she added, "a child changes a relationship completely." Silence echoed throughout the room as the girls thought over what Joy said.

"How do you think Fabian's taking it?" Mara, suddenly, asked, her voice filled with concern.

"How do you think?" Patricia said, her grey eyes meeting Mara's. "The guy just found out that not only is his girlfriend not a virgin, but also has a kid on top of that."

"So not good," Joy stated obviously.

"Nina must be crushed," Mara mentioned, feeling bad for her housemate.

"She didn't give much of a warning though," Patricia spoke up. "I mean you were shocked and you barely speak to Nina," she said to Mara, "Imagine how Fabian felt."

"It's ten o' clock!" a voice boomed through door. "You have five minutes and then I want to hear a pin drop." Knowing the drill, Mara set her book on her nightstand as a tired Joy snuggled deeper into her bed, her duvet wrapped comfortable around her. Patricia slipped underneath her purple comforter just as the bright lit room turned dark, the only source of light found through the window.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, but I wanted to update since it's been about seven months.**

**Please review.**


End file.
